Brothers
by zanessaforever207
Summary: What if when troy was ten he found out his dad had an affair and had a son called chad. Troy and Chad never really knew each other but one project brings their friends together and brings them together as brother. better than it sounds.


10 year old Troy Danforth lay in his bed as he heard his mother and father having yet another argument.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT" Amy (Troy's mother) screamed.

"I WAS WORKING. YOU KNOW AMY MY LIVE DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU"Ricky (his father) screamed back.

"YEAH BUT YOU PROMISED TO GO TO TROYS PLAY TONIGHT YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW DEVISTATED HE WAS WHEN YOU DIDN'T SHOW. AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE"

"WHAT?"

"I THINK YOU HAVE BEEN HAVING AND AFFAIR"

At that point Troy sat up in his bed and paid attention to his parent's latest fight.

YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE RIGHT I HAVE BEEN HAVING AN AFFAIR IN FACT IM GOING TO MARRY HER AND I HAVE A SON"

"THAT'S FINE BUT DON'T EXPECT TROY TO BE KNOWN AS YOUR SON ANYMORE."

"FINE" Troy heard his father slam the door and heard his mother cry from down stairs that was the last time Troy Danforth ever cried for his father.

16 year old Troy Danforth is walking to school with his best friend's Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Neilson.

"So has anybody done their math homework" asked Troy as he earned a painful slap on the arm by Taylor.

"Ow Tay what was that for"

"No cheating" Taylor walked ahead

"I'll let you see it at lunch" Laughed Kelsi

"Thank you" laughed Troy as he hugged Kelsi.

Mrs Darbus' homeroom.

"Ok every one listen up. I have an announcement" Yelled Mrs Darbus

"You're finally retiring that's good because a woman your age should just take it slow" joked Troy.

Taylor and Kelsi snickered at Troy.

"I'm afraid not Mr Bolton. Now my announcement is that the music department is doing a project which is for you kids to meet new people and to learn something new."

Mrs Darbus walked to her table and took pages and walked back to the stage.

"So I am going to put you into groups Troy Bolton, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilson, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Gabriella Montez and Chad Danforth."

"WHAT" screamed Troy "Mrs Darbus you can't be serious in putting me in the same group as Chad I'll kill myself"

"You should off thought of that before making that comment about me"

Taylor and Kelsi snickered as Troy glared at them. Once the groups were called out they were told to get into their groups. Taylor and Kelsi walked over to the other guys but Troy just sat still in his chair.

"Troy come on" Kelsi sighed

"No" Troy said stubbornly

"Troy"

"No"

"Troy either you come over here or I'll tell your mom what you did last summer"

Troy turned shocked "You wouldn't dare"

"Try me" Smirked Taylor.

Troy sighed in defeat as he walked over to the group.

"Ok so what do we have to do" asked Troy

"Well we have to write a song and sing it at the end of the project" answered Ryan.

"Oh joy" said Jason rolling his eyes.

"Ok. So who's writing the song?" asked Chad.

Taylor pointed to Troy and Kesli as Troy pointed to Kelsi and Kelsi pointed to Troy.

They all stare at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Kels why don't you and I just write the song together?" asked Troy

"Yeah ok" she replied.

"So then does this mean you have to come with me to my grandparent's house?"

"Looks that way"

"I'll come too. Cause you know I wanna be there and support my friends" Taylor said.

Troy stares at Taylor before saying "You just want my grandpa to make you hot chocolate. Don't you?"

"Ah so true so true, so true."

"Ok everyone you and the whole group have to write the song not just one person but everyone. You have to share the same classes and sit with each other at lunch and recess.

Troy groaned as Mrs Darbus sent him an angry galre.

_Ring_

As soon as everyone heard the bell they ran out.

"So I guess you guys have to sit with us in the cafeteria." Said Sharpay.

"Guess so" replied Taylor.

Everyone stands there when a young boy walks past but stops when Troy calls him.

"Hey Kyle come here a sec"

"Yeah Troy"

"Will you tell the guys me, Tay and Kels have to sit in the cafeteria."

Kyle stares at him confused "why"

"We'll tell you later"

"Ok later guys. Have fun."

"Bye" Chorused Taylor, Troy and Kelsi.

"Come on" Said Chad. "I'm hungry"

"Dude I hear your always hungry" Said Taylor. As the rest of the guys walked past him and walked through the doors thinking the same thing "Wont this be fun".

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me if I should keep writing this and review please. **

**Love ya **

**Becky**


End file.
